


Advice Delivered Via Fan

by Chichirinoda



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishin's irritated about something, and Shuuei needs to be punished for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice Delivered Via Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Spanking/Paddling.

It wasn't often that Shuuei received a summons to the Civil/Public Administration Department, and it was even more unusual that the summons should reach him during dinner, so that he had to finish his meal quickly and cancel his evening plans in order to hurry over to that wing of the palace.

From the wording of the slip of scroll that had been handed to him by a servant, he didn't think that the issue was an urgent one. As General of His Majesty's army, he could be consulted for general security issues, and he presumed that this was the nature of Kou Reishin's need.

Maybe he had noticed some hole in the wall that needed fixing lest barbarians come pouring through it at any moment. Though Kou Reishin was undeniably a brilliant man, he was also a bit pompous. Summoning the General for something like that, rather than simply contacting maintenance wasn't out of character.

Shuuei strode down the hall to the head office and cleared his throat deliberately. As the sound of Reishin's quiet acknowledgement reached him, he slid the door open and stepped inside, coming to attention.

"You wanted to see me, Kou-sama," he said mildly.

"Yes," Reishin said. He was sitting on his sofa, a cup of tea in one hand and his fan in the other. He glared at Shuuei over the spread leaves of the fan, his mouth covered. Though Shuuei couldn't see the downward turn of his lips, he could hear the snappishness in his tone. "What took you so long?"

Shuuei hadn't been expecting an attack, and he straightened his back slightly as he felt a swell of defensiveness. "Sir, I'm sorry for my tardiness. You caught me at dinner and I didn't realize the matter was urgent. How can I assist you?"

"Hmph," Reishin fanned himself and set his cup down, then shifted to cross one leg over the other in a rustle of silks. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, Shuuei-kun, but you've kept me waiting now, and that has put me in a foul mood."

That was plainly obvious to any idiot, and Shuuei bowed. "My sincerest apologies, Kou-sama," he said.

Then he straightened and gave the older man a look, plainly waiting.

Reishin continued to fan himself for a few moments, then snapped the fan closed and patted the sofa next to him. "Sit here, boy. I need to discuss something with you."

 _So I'm a 'boy' now,_ Shuuei thought with irritation, though he kept his mouth curved upwards slightly in an unctuous smile. He stepped forward and sat down precisely on the sofa.

"What can I do for you, Kou-sama?" he asked again. If it were so urgent, why was he stalling now? Of course, this was Kou Reishin. He'd do what he wanted, when he wanted, and any attempts to change his mind would only meet with more resistance.

Reishin set out another cup and poured a second cup of tea. "I wanted to talk to you about my son," he said.

Shuuei's hand hesitated on the way to pick up the cup, then completed the gesture as his eyebrows creased in confusion. "What about him?"

"You have designs upon my son, don't you?"

Shuuei nearly choked on his tea, and he put it down hastily. "W-what? Kou-sama, I assure you that I have no intention of doing anything untoward--"

"Oh please," Reishin unfolded the fan with a snap once more and held it up in front of his face. His eyes danced now, glittering with amusement.

The younger man curled his hands into fists on his lap. It was true that he had had... _thoughts_ about Kouyuu for some time - pretty much since they had met. As far as Shuuei was concerned, it didn't matter if someone were a man or woman, if he found them interesting enough he would let them star in his fantasies for a while.

But he wasn't all that interested in being treated to some kind of lecture or reprimand for something he hadn't even _done_ yet.

Particularly not from Kou Reishin, whose reputation was probably worse than Shuuei's. This was primarily because he was rumoured to confine himself to men, while Shuuei had managed to keep his own homosexual exploits quiet. Everyone knew Shuuei would flirt with any girl he saw, but they didn't generally know about the boys.

"Sir," Shuuei said stiffly. "If this is all you called me here for, there are duties to which I must attend." He made to rise, determined that this matter was over.

But Reishin grabbed him by the folds of his sleeve before he could get to his feet and held on. "I'm not finished with you yet, Shuuei-kun. Please, drink your tea."

Shuuei sighed inwardly and settles back down, then picked up his tea. He really didn't want to piss Reishin off, but he was mentally armouring himself to smile and nod through some kind of lecture. It didn't seem he had any choice but to endure it.

"Please, go on," he said, unable to stop a shade of irritation from entering his tone.

"I shall," Reishin said archly, leaning back in his seat. "It seems to me that my son requires a certain kind of lover. And I am not certain that you qualify."

"A woman, perhaps," Shuuei said, his lip curling faintly.

Reishin made a dismissive gesture. "Oh I'm sure he'll have one of those eventually, but there's no rush. I got married, and it worked out fine, but it's not as though my wife is my lover."

Shuuei lowered his cup and set it down. Well if the fact that they were men wasn't the problem, then why were they here? And why was he even participating in this conversation? "Well in any case, you can ease your mind, as I have no intention of doing anything, nor do I have any 'designs' on Kouyuu. He's my friend, that's all."

Honestly, while Kouyuu had turned down a seemly endless series of marriage proposals, that didn't mean that Shuuei was the perfect person for him. He knew that Kouyuu would not be able to deal with Shuuei's proclivities, and Shuuei was not at all ready to settle down.

"Well, why not?" Reishin asked, his eyes flashing. "What's taking you so long?"

Shuuei started. For the second time, Reishin had shocked him, wrenching his mind down a track that he hadn't expected. "W-what?"

Reishin leaned forward, the fan closing once more. He tapped it against his chin as he glared into Shuuei's eyes. "The boy has been mooning over you for months now. It's gotten to the point where I can scarcely speak to him without him going off on some litany of your exploits. Most of them depraved."

"Kou-sama," Shuuei said, his tone a little strangled. "I think... well, Kouyuu just likes to complain."

"Yes," Reishin said significantly. "About _you_."

Shuuei's mouth worked faintly. "Just because Kouyuu complains about me doesn't mean he's in love with me," he said weakly.

"Don't you think I know my son's mind?" Reishin asked, pointing the fan at Shuuei so quickly it nearly struck him on the nose.

 _No._ "Look, I know Kouyuu very well," Shuuei argued. "I think if he wanted me as badly as you say that I would know."

"That's it," Reishin snapped. "I don't know what you're afraid of, but I am _quite_ finished with dealing with it. Are you going to continue to be a coward, Ran Shuuei, or are you going to deflower my son?"

Shuuei gritted his teeth and made to get to his feet again. "I think I should leave," he growled. _Before I say something I'll really regret._

As he started to rise, Reishin caught him by the arm and tugged. "Oh no, you have to have your punishment first," the older man said, his tone suddenly low and almost a seductive purr.

Shuuei was a trained fighter, and very good with a sword, but he hadn't expected to be pulled off balance like this. He yelped and topped over onto the older man, which apparently Reishin had wanted.

In a moment he found himself spread over Reishin's lap, and Reishin grabbed him by the hair, holding his head down at an awkward angle.

"Kou... Reishin... What are you--" Shuuei exclaimed, almost incoherent with surprise, then cut himself off with another yelp as he felt Reishin's fan come down stinging across his buttocks.

There was a ringing silence as Shuuei went limp, too shocked to struggle, though he was sure that under normal circumstances he would have easily been able to overpower Reishin.

"That's better," Reishin said, smugness thick in his tone. "I do tend to think you Rans weren't spanked enough as children. Look at your brother."

"Rei--" The fan came down hard again, and Shuuei yelped a second time. His cheeks were warming and he began to struggle. "Let me go!"

"Oh not quite yet," Reishin said. He struck Shuuei again, and again. With each blow, Shuuei felt his cheeks burn and he bucked in response, yelling and struggling to free himself, but Reishin had a firm hold on the hairs at the base of his skull and Shuuei was at a terribly awkward angle, unable to bring his fists or elbows to bear.

Worse, it actually didn't hurt all that much. Especially as his ass began to sting and warm of its own accord. As he squirmed in Reishin's lap, he felt himself beginning to respond to the attention, and that only made him blush more fiercely.

Suddenly Reishin tugged him up and Shuuei found himself tumbling to the floor onto his abused ass. His hair had come out of its binding and it fell around his red face in a long black tangle.

"Ten seems like an appropriate beginning. If it doesn't help, then I may have to have you in for another session," Reishin said smugly.

"Help?" Shuuei exclaimed, getting to his feet and tugging on his clothes to try to arrange them properly again. "Help what?"

Reishin's eyes dropped down and he opened the fan, covering his mouth demurely. "Well, you do seem to have a problem, Shuuei-kun," he said, his eyes glittering. "I think if you go to Kouyuu, you should have an easy time getting it taken care of."

If Shuuei weren't so furious, he might have thought that was a great idea. He snatched up the wooden box that bound his hair and turned away. "Well thank you for the advice, but--"

"But nothing," Reishin said, overriding him and cutting through his embarrassment with a tone like ice. "Do you or do you not like my son?"

Shuuei paused with his hand on the door. His pride was smarting, but he found it in him somewhere to answer him. "I do."

"Well then," Reishin said with self-satisfaction. "You know what to do."

Shuuei rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room. "I suppose I do," he said sarcastically, and shut the door so hard it jumped in its rails.

But as he walked, a little bow-legged from the erection, he couldn't help but think that maybe Reishin had a point. Maybe. Just a little tiny one.


End file.
